


Hey stud muffin, I kinda like you a latte

by crayyyonn



Series: Caramel me maybe? [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/pseuds/crayyyonn
Summary: In which Jackson and Jaebum are dumb but Jinyoung is a good friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heros_wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/gifts).



> Thanks for having stuck with this from the beginning and for always being so generous with your kind words! ♥

Jaebum is a creature of habit, but it’s more than habit that makes him step into _Caffeination_ every morning at 8.50 sharp, rain, shine, sleet, or hail. It’s Mark’s café, and Mark is a friend. Jinyoung works there, and Jinyoung is also a friend. The coffee is good, as are the pastries. There is also the small matter of the blond, peppy barista with an ass one can bounce a quarter off of, but he’s definitely not thinking about that.

Not thinking about that at all, he tells himself, gaze sliding downward as Jackson—Mark’s text after his first visit was _very_ informative—turns to grab a paper bag off the counter behind him. His usual uniform of black shirt and black pants seem tighter today, so much so that he easily makes out the gentle swell of ass and line of thigh even through the haze of sleep, and goddamn they are thick and he can’t help but stare.

The sound of loud throat clearing startles him, and he flushes when he looks up to meet Jinyoung’s all-too-knowing smirk. He narrows his eyes in warning but luckily, it’s then that Jackson turns around again, cutting off whatever he’s about to say.

Just as well. Jinyoung may be a good friend and _dongsaeng_ , but all that sweetness and decorum is a practiced front for the sadistic instincts churning constantly in his gut. Jaebum’s experienced it firsthand, after all. As it is, the eyebrow waggling and grin he’s presently getting speaks of the impending teasing Jaebum will undoubtedly be at the end of soon.

Trying not to shudder, he makes a note to give Mark a friendly warning about his evil former roommate. It's the least he can do.

“Good morning, Jaebum,” Jackson chirps, and Jaebum’s gaze snaps back to the wide eyes and cheerful grin. So much teeth. He wonders how they’d fe—he shuts off the train of thought as Jackson goes on, “What can I do you for?”

 _Absolutely nothing, you can do me for free_ —his libido screams, but he’s outwardly impassioned as he replies, “A large black coffee, to go.”

And right on cue, Jackson shakes his head in mock disappointment, but before he can start in on Jaebum’s coffee preferences just like he always does, Jaebum continues, “And a caramel latte with extra caramel, extra whip.”

Jackson’s eyes go wider than they usually are, if such a thing were possible, and Jaebum waits for it, but then the blond blinks and looks down at the till.  

“That’ll be eight thousand nine hundred won, please,” he says politely as he scribbles the orders on a couple of disposable cups. The paper bag rustles as he shoves it sideways behind the coffee machine to accept the money. The till rings, and then Jackson is handing him his change, still not looking at him. “Here you go. Please collect your drinks at the counter.”

And Jaebum, still half asleep and despite wanting the cheery, flirty Jackson back, just inanely says, “Thanks,” instead of the _no 'coffee as black as your soul' or 'you need a little sweetness in your life' today_  that's just on the tip of his tongue, that he's got mentally voiced in the perfect, casually flirtatious tone.  

It’s not the worst, the way Jackson ignores him and greets the customer behind him, all smiles again. Not even when she turns out to be a regular and Jackson strikes up an easy conversation with her, banter teasing and familiar. No, the worst is the way Jinyoung’s smile goes from mocking to sympathetic as he hands him his cup, the other tucked into a carrier, all in the space of the few seconds he takes to shuffle to the end of the counter.

He leaves confused, and confusingly despondent. It’s only by sheer force of will that he doesn’t turn around to look at Jackson one last time before he does.

At least the way Youngjae lights up when he hands him his coffee cheers him up a little.

“Thanks hyung! You’re the best,” he tells him with a sunny smile. “And wow, a pastry too? What’s gotten into you today, hyung?”

“What pastry?” Jaebum asks, but then he sees the wrinkled paper bag, Youngjae eagerly tearing it open. “Oh, it’s a muffin! And hey, there’s a note inside.”

He glances over it, whistles, then wordlessly holds it out to Jaebum with a lascivious grin.

“What?” he repeats but he’s already reading it, taking in the words and the row of numbers hastily scrawled on the grease-spotted paper.

Then he reaches down to pluck the muffin out of Youngjae’s hands, ignoring the younger’s sad whine. “That’s mine,” he declares, then bites into it to stake his claim. Humming a cheery tune, he circles their desks and plops into his chair, earlier crappy mood evaporating.

It’s going to be a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> look ma it didn't take me six months this time! i haven't edited this bc i wrote it at work (what else is new) but will do so later. also yay plot progression! 
> 
> and yes i know i should be updating the puppy fic but i kinda hate it now... idk. i'll get on it when i'm more motivated/inspired :D
> 
> i'll leave the contents of jackson's note to jaebum up to your imaginations ;) 
> 
> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
